Haunted
by Catwomanrowr1112
Summary: A normal girl is living a normal life,but things are not what they seem. It turns out that she isn't a normal girl at all. She has been chosen to live in a castle in another land, destined to be the bride of a mysterious man. Things aren't as they seem
1. Dreams

**Mystery**

The screams, the screams of the women were everywhere. Stale fear hung in the air, drunk women and leering men lingered in the corridors of hell. My nostrils burned at the smell of the thick smoke .

" 'Ello girl," hiccuped a grimy man sprawled on the ground, " Cmon 'ere and have one with me." His words were slurred and his eyes crossed.

" No, please," I begged, pushing hands off me, " Please, I-need, I need, I don't know what I need." his dirty hands grabbed my collar.

" Then sit down and 'ave one with me." The drink was cupped in his chubby fingers. " 'Ere." The liquid sloshed around in the cup as he shoved it under my nose.

" No, thank you," I mumbled, slightly pushing the cup toward him. His crossed eyes gazed at me, filling me with sympathy. He turned towards the cup, staring at the deadly liquid. His dirty finger emerged itself in the cup, swirling the Burgundy liquid in circles.

" You know you're obviously late now," He said suddenly, in proper English, " You're late." His horrible chuckle sent cold stings down my back.

"Oh, no," I breathed, knowing what I came for now, " Oh, please, I need more time!" He rose to his feet,

laughing. The fog was thick in my lungs, I was practically choking.

His thick red cloak wrapped around his chubby ankles " I got you and he's gone now, bound to be tortured for all eternity." My hands clutched the side of my pants, wrinkling them.

" I'll do anything, just, let him go." His chuckle echoed around the hall as he swirled his cloak around, revealing a tall slender man. For some reason when his eyes met mine my breath caught, I didn't dare to breathe.

" My brother was a fool for trusting you with his life," His lips curled around his teeth, revealing pointed fangs, " Yet he always was one." His sing-song laugh spilled out of his mouth. It boomed around the corridors, soon the drunken women cackled and the leering men laughed. The smoke twirled around my eyes causing the room to spin. The laughter echoed around my head as the room twirled, my body swayed. I clutched onto the cold stones, they were wet against my fingers.

I heaved, the cold air filling my lungs. The cool sweat dripped off my forehead, landing on my quilt.

" Not again," I breathed, wiping the sweat off with the back of my head. My quivering hand wrapped around my legs, I shook back and forth. The moon shone through the window by my bed, shining light onto my bed. Warm liquid ran down my cheek, I licked my lips. Salt. This one was worse than usual.

" Aysel!" The light shone brightly into my eyes, " Aysel, get down here and eat your eggs." I could hear the indistinct chatter of her talking to the phone, probably with William. It was that time of morning.

" Aysel, now!" The pan clattered into the sink, " S#" My quilt fell to the floor, curling into itself. The edge of my vision was still blurred from sleep. The floor was freezing, probably still cold from last night's frost.

" I'm coming Mom," I croaked, still rusty from disuse. I could already tell, this wasn't going to be my day.

**Hey guys! Well this is it, I really hope you liked it, I'm going to be writing more tomorrow and probably posting it!. Tell me if any typos, Please Review! Sadly I check every once in a while but none :( I will give a 100 dollar bill to the first person that reviews! Ha, just kidding. But do review**

**You guys are the cherry on top!**

**See Ya!**


	2. New Feelings

" I've got news for you," Mom said, hanging up the phone. The diamonds rung around her neck glimmered in the morning sun. I scooped a spoonful of eggs into my mouth, the butter was rich inside my mouth.

" Mom, it's 8:00AM in the morning. Why are you wearing those?" I asked pointing at the diamonds with the tip of my fork.

" Oh, these," She fastened a diamond earring into her left ear, " I have a morning meeting with William. We have to discuss the new case about that Ms. Eyre woman, she supposedly murdered her two children." I practically choked on my scrambled eggs, " What? And it's only 8:00, isn't your diamond set more of a dinnertime special?" She scoffed pulling down her Chanel dress, the one she only wore when something big was happening at work.

" _That's beside the point, I have news for you," She grinned, " I got you an extra shift at Poky's ice cream. You said you needed the money for a new bike," She beamed at me,obviously proud of herself._

" What?" My mouth was hanging open but I didn't care, " You did what?" The fork clattered to the floor.

" You start at 12:00," The room was silent, " Well, you better get dressed," Her heels clicked against the oak wood floor as she sauntered towards the master bedroom. The eggs suddenly tasted bitter in my mouth, the rich butter wasn't as rich. She just wants me out of the house, they both do.

" Hey, honey," Dad called opening the fridge, his wet hair dripping onto his shirt, " I have a favor to ask you. I need you out of the house on Monday night." He slammed the refrigerator door and chugged the rest of the milk out of the carton.

" You do know that mom hates it when you do that." I stated, pushing the eggs away from me. They started to look repulsive. His starry emerald eyes stared at me, " Whatever," He mumbled, looking away. He wiped the remnants of the milk of his lips with the sleeve of his polo shirt. Shirts like these are common in my dad's closet. " And why are you asking your only daughter to leave her humble abode?" I asked suspiciously.

" Frank and I are having a party tonight for our sponsors and we can't risk it." Risk what, I wanted to scream, actually having to admit that you have a daughter, and you've had one for the last 18 years. " Fine," I mumbled, my head was beginning to feel clammy, " I'll be out. What time do you want me out by?" I eyed his unfeeling face.

" At least 7:00." I cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward by the fact that he was kicking his own daughter out of her house.

" Whatever," I snapped, pushing my chair out, " I have a shift at Pokey's in four hours." The color in my cheek ignited, how could he do that? He will only have one daughter, and yet he throws me around like a rag doll. And mom, mom doesn't even care. She would rather go to parties and wear stilettos than actually raise the daughter she helped create. I hate her, I hate them! My hands were shaking with rage. Perspiration ran down my brow, I didn't mean that.

" Yeah, yeah," I whispered as I heard dad quietly shutting the door behind him, " I'll be out by seven."

" Hi maam , what can I get you this fine afternoon?" I said blandly to the woman with the child strapped to her leg. The fact that this place was shaped like a giant ice cream cone tends to draw the really desperate mothers. You know the ones that are just innocently driving in their car until their kid start screaming that they want to go in the giant ice cream cone. I couldn't blame them, it is pretty sweet in here.

" Go on honey, tell the nice woman what you want," She pleaded, the kid still would not say anything, let alone let go of her pants. " He'll just have chocolate with sprinkles." She beamed at me, despite the purple circles under her eyes, she was still quite beautiful.

" Coming up," I said, marching to the back room. I squinted, the light were dim. We really need to get that fixed. This place is a freaking death trap.

" Hey, Carrie? Are you back there? Do we have any sprinkles back there?" I could hear the slight rustling.

" Yeah, I'm here, and we only have green sprinkles" Here sing-song voice floated around the room. Suddenly I could see the familiar head of blonde curls. " Here, I'll get them for you." Her heels clicked against the small wooden ladder.

" Hurry, come on," I urged, thinking of the mom only a few feet away.

" What's the rush?" She asked quizzically. There were cobwebs in her tangled blonde hair.

" Oh, uh, the customer just seems in a hurry." She stared at me with quizzical eyes

" Hey Aysel,are you alright," I could hear the general worry in her voice. Of course she's the only one who gives a damn.

" Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get any sleep last night." I rubbed my temple, I couldn't tell her about mom and dad. I don't want the sympathy looks from Carrie too. Mrs. Kensington down the street sometimes comes up to me and starts praying in swedish. She's bloody swedish and she could tell that things aren't exactly Brady Bunch at my house. She stared at me warily, "Alright Keating, I believe you," She took a few steps but turned around and grinned, " For now anyway." I sauntered over and grabbed the jar of green sprinkles out of her hand.

I stared at the wall thinking of everything and nothing. The worries of life swirled around in my head. The sheets laid in a ball at the end of my bed, they were soaked in sweat. Each night the nightmare got worse, the feelings of doubt and grief deepened. But the man's smile,every time it got deadlier and more severe. I haunted me day and night, I had become increasingly jumpy and unstable. His face, everyman I have seen has that face, I see his shadow. But every time I wake up I forget what I was there for, but each time I know I have failed it. A single tear runs down my face. I don't know what he's done to me but I know this much is true, I have to beat him. Because when the thing is gone, I feel cold, worse than anything I've felt before. And all I ever wanted was that. For some reason when ever it's mentioned my heart feels, full, better than I've ever felt before.All I know is that I can't live without it. I scoffed, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever thought. Is it?

**Hey guys, I really need you to review. I really need it to break through this writers block I've been through lately. Soo.. It would be super-duper cool**

**Love ya!**

**Catwoman Out**


	3. Shadows

" Aysel, are you up there?" Mom was at the stairs, I could tell by the sound of her voice. " Aysel, your father and I are going out. We'll be home before 12:00." Dad and she were already out the door before I could even reply. Every Thursday, every Thursday they've been out. I sighed, throwing down my stuffed lion. All we have in the pantry is Raisin Brand, one that we got four months ago. I grabbed the figurine by my vanity, the smiling girl beamed, her blue eyes innocently staring up at me. Her fake hair curled around her temples in a unbearably cute way.

_Whatever_

I put the figurine down, carefully. No matter how mad it made me, it always got me through tough times. Every time I stared at her eyes a certain comfort consumed me. From scraped knees to abandoned hopes, it just stared at me. The eerie feeling that someone was watching me sent chills up my spine. I looked up,into my vanity mirror. My arms went limp, hanging by my side. The wind rustled the curtains. They wrapped around the mysterious figure's legs. A cold feeling danced around my stomach, it gripped me in a horrible way. I couldn't even manage to ask who he was. I whipped my head around, all I saw was the curtains dancing with the wind. I raised a shaky hand to my forehead, who was that? But most of all, why was he here?

**There's a little short for ya'll. I have to give props to Sarah for being my first reviewer, and for that I will include her in my story later on. I will do this for the first five reviewers. So review! Oo, and check for typos.I can't wait for him to show up either Sarah ;)  
**

**You guys are the cheese to my mac!**

**Love Ya,**

**Catwoman out**


End file.
